


Photograph

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: A flashback in the To Save Her universe (my multichapter fic) but no need to read that to enjoy this. Weeks after their wedding, Aziraphale receives an unexpected package. Written for the Good Omens Celebration on the theme of Memories.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Photograph

Aziraphale huffed as the knock on the bookshop door echoed once, twice, then three times through the shop. 

'We are most definitely closed,' he called out, returning his attention to his book. 

He had been looking forward to a morning to catch up on his reading for several days. With their wedding and subsequent four week honeymoon, where reading was most definitely not on the cards, Aziraphale and Crowley had returned not three days before and were gradually settling back into domesticity in their Soho home. Still, as much as he loved his new husband, Aziraphale had been glad when the demon had decided there was mischief to be made and had promptly headed out to cause it, leaving Aziraphale with a closed bookshop, a cup of tea and a good book to pass the time. He was not about to be disturbed therefore by people wishing to buy things.

'Package for Mr and Mr Crowley-Fell,' came the voice following another knock, 'Can't get it through the letter box, mate.'

'Mate,' huffed Aziraphale, wondering just when sir had been chucked out of the proverbial window and he was forced to accept mate as a greeting. 'Just a moment please.'

He carefully marked his place, set his book on his desk and got to his feet. Fingers neatened his waistcoat as he crossed to the door, seeing the bright red silhouette in the window and wondering what on earth would be coming addressed to both him and Crowley via the mail. He paused for a moment, tasting the air for any influences not of human origin but the only signature he found was Crowley's familiar presence that always lingered amongst the shelves.

He opened the door and soon found himself holding a poorly wrapped brown package. He looked down at the address as the postman wished him a good day. The hand was neat but young, the rest of the package decorated with caricatures of angels and demons which gave away its origins without him having to check the Tadfield postmark. 

The package was addressed to the pair of them but he saw no harm in opening it. As he returned to his desk, he set the package down with care and ran a finger beneath the tape to release it. Inside was a box, decorated again with angels and demons, and an envelope marked with their names taped to the top. He released the letter and opened it, smiling at the words he found.

'Dear Crowley and Aziraphale. Hope you had a nice trip. We thought, as we couldn't afford a proper present we'd make this for you. Hope you like it. See you soon. Pepper, Adam, Wensleydale and Brian. '

He opened the box and pulling out a scrapbook, sitting down in his chair as he opened it. Inside were countless pictures they had never posed for at their wedding. He smiled as the day was captured so perfectly, all the unguarded moments they had shared with each other and their friends. He was certain he had not kissed his new husband so many times but if the montage on the double page spread was to be believed he had spent the majority of the day in a clinch with the demon he had taken as his own. 

He wiped away a tear that escaped his eye, happiness swelling in his chest at the simple yet powerful gift from the children that had become so dear to them both. As he turned the last page he paused. The image was one taken just after their celebrant had announced them as a wedded pair, the smiles on their faces unguarded and elated. It was the most perfect photograph of them he had ever seen. It only took a moment for him to decide that he would ask Pepper to send them the image, Crowley was certain to have the technology to receive it. The bookshop needed their wedding photo to be pride of place.

Setting the book down, he picked up the phone and dialled Crowley's number, certain whatever mischief he was up to could be cut short. They had been apart entirely too long and this was one book that would be better enjoyed as a pair.


End file.
